The day I found my death
by Imkevk
Summary: Everything changed they day Dean died , but what happens when a stranger saves him and they , together with Sam and Bobby, look for the answers that could set them free.
1. It was in vain

Everything I have done was in vain.

-

All my efforts were useless.

-

My prayers unanswered and my hopes shattered.

-

For I could not have seen this coming.

-

The day that I had finally found my death.


	2. A beautiful Sight

Dean didn't want to open his eyes , knowing that when he did , it would make everything real.

He just wasn't ready to face up to the fact that he was indeed , dead.

That his little brother was now left alone on earth to finish what they , together, had started.

-

-

They both had thought that there was a way to beat this. To avoid Dean from dying.

Both brothers had searched high and low for a way out of this terrible predicament , however it was in vain.

So now he was lying somewhere with his eyes closed , grasping on to the last memories that he had shared with his brother.

His Sammy.

-

-

No matter how hard or difficult it had gotten between them sometimes , he would still give his life for his brother.

And that is what he did.

When he held the lifeless and bloodied body of his brother , one year ago, something had died inside of him.

So it hadn't been a difficult choice to meet with the cross-road demon and make the deal.

For he knew , that another year with Sam , would be better than nothing.

And they had made the most of it.

-

-

The friendship between the two had always been strong , a beacon to hold on to when times had gotten hard.

When there was no hope left , they still had each other.

And that was the thought that hurt the most , knowing that , now , he was alone. And so was Sammy.

-

His brother had gone through so much already. The loss of their mother , had scarred them both.

Sam was left with a life with almost no memories of her and when he did remember something , it had always been the fire.

Then , when he had finally found happiness , the demon had taken Jessica away from him.

And he had been broken , for so long. Shutting out any attempt of happiness.

He had been fixated with founding their father and Jessica's killer. And when their father had sacrificed himself for Dean's life , the brothers had been dealt a

devastating blow.

-

-

And now he was dead. The one person Sam had left. The man he had counted on so many times during those past years.

He felt guilty. It shouldn't have to be this way. Dean hadn't want to leave Sammy , but as he had watched his brother's dead body , he had known that the sacrifice

he had to make was worth it.

-

-

Suddenly , he felt something. Someone or something was touching him.

In a futile attempt to fake his sleep , he could hear noices coming from around him.

He frowned , he could hear voices.

Voices that sounded so familiar.

With the last ounce of bravery he still had left , he opened his eyes.

And the sight that stood before him , was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Exhaustion spread to his body and he closed his eyes only to be swept away in a complete darkness.

-

-

"_Do you think he's going to be okay?"_

" _**He needs his rest but other than that he will be fine"**_

-

And as Sam and Bobby watched Dean sleeping , they both felt relieved , knowing that whatever trouble was coming next , their beloved hunter was back. And along

with him , a fascinating stranger.


	3. Awakening

Dean woke up with a gasp . _"No it couldn't be. It had to have been a dream."_

Looking around the room , he quickly realised that it was real.

He was still alive. Seeing his brother and Bobby sleeping in the chairs , was all the confirmation he needed.

Slowly he got up and walked towards them. He gently placed his hand on Sam's shoulder..

-

-

That little movement made Sam jump up. Seeing Dean hovered over him , looking at him lovingly and curiously , made him feel alive.

And swiftly he pulled his older brother in a bear hug . Not saying anything , they both found solace in their embrace. Neither of them said it , but they both knew that they needed each other as much as the other needed them..

-

-

Being awakened with Sam jumping out of the chair , Bobby looked at them.

His heart felt glad to see them together again. The deal Dean had made a year ago , had put a lot of weight and restrain on their relationship. But now , they had each other again.

Smiling he clapped his hand on Dean's back and said : "_Welcome back , Son"_

-

-

Dean looked at the older man , the man that had been there ever since his own father had died. And even though he knew that bobby could never replace John , he was still very appreciative of what the man had did for him and Sammy.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but before, he could form the words he wanted to say , he was interrupted by a soft moan.

It was so soft that Dean didn't know that he had imagined it. But then he heard another one.

And by the way Sam and Bobby reacted , he knew they had heard it too.

-

-

They were looking at something behind him. Turning around to follow their gaze , he came upon seeing a sight that he didn't expect.

In the other bed in the room laid a girl asleep. He couldn't make out much of her since the darkness surrounded them in the room.

He turned to Sam and asked : _"Who is she and what is she doing here ,?"_

_-_

_-_

Sam sighted : "_I don't know who she is , but all I know that about after 5 minutes you died , a portal opened and she climbed out with you in her arms and the next thing I know she collapsed. I think she saved you , Dean"._

_-_

_-_

Sam's words had left him speechless. How could this girl save him and most of all :Why?

-

-


End file.
